


Сны

by Chesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesse/pseuds/Chesse
Summary: Дереку снятся сны. Странные, пугающие своей реалистичностью сны. С каждым разом ему всё труднее понять, где заканчивается сон и начинается реальность. Ведь сны, что одолевают его почти каждую ночь, намного ярче и притягательнее, чем та жизнь, что он ведёт.





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено

_Стая в кое-то веки вся в сборе, на кухне, не полуразрушенном помещении с плитой и табуреткой, а в обычной просторной хорошо обустроенной кухне. Эрика, Айзек, Бойд, Скотт и Джексон сидят за столом, вокруг которого суетится Стайлз, раскладывая, судя по всему, завтрак. Всё это кажется немного сюрреалистичным: Джексон копается в телефоне, подперев голову кулаком и выглядит каким-то... уравновешенным, не дёрганным и нахохленным, как всегда бывает, когда он находится с другими членами стаи в одном помещении; Эрика одета в пижаму, обычную, с длинными рукавами, закрытой грудью и со штанами, и всё это в бело-бордовую клеточку, немыслимо. Айзек и Бойд о чём-то разговаривают, а Скотт досыпает, положив голову на скрещенные руки. И Стайлз... С каких пор он стал подрабатывать у стаи поваром? И почему он такой неповоротливый? Стилински неуклюжий, неловкий, это да, но неповоротливый? Со своего ракурса ему была видна только спина мальчишки, такая же тощая как и всегда, но что-то в нём определённо было не так._

_В это время Стайлз как раз закончил раскладывать блины по тарелкам и стал поворачиваться в его сторону._

Дерек открыл глаза, вглядываясь в серые тени на стене возле окна. Он в своём лофте, запущенном и запыленном. Волчата, должно быть, спят по своим кроватям в собственных домах, как и надоедливый сынок шерифа. Это правильно. Привычно.

Вот уже почти два месяца, стоит Дереку закрыть глаза, как он видит что-то. Дереку снятся странные сны, и он не может понять, то ли это бред, то ли проклятие, то ли извращённые фантазии собственного мозга. Он склоняется ко второму, потому что это кажется очевидным. 

Первый сон ему приснился на Хеллоуин. 

_Дерек собирался в магазин, когда в железную дверь постучали. Подхватив со стола ключи и засунув в карман кредитку, Дерек отодвинул тяжёлую дверь лофта._

_– Стайлз?_

_– Привет, – неловко улыбнулся мальчишка._

_Одетый в смешную шапку с бомбошкой, он переминался с ноги на ногу и не смотрел в глаза. Это было странно и непривычно._

_– С Рождеством, – наконец сказал Стилински, когда пауза затянулась. – Я, эм, подумал, что тебе может быть скучно проводить праздник в одиночестве, и, может, ты придёшь к нам с папой на ужин сегодня в семь?_

_Дерек так и не смог поймать взгляд Стайлза. Тот бегал глазами где-то за спиной Дерека, и с каждой секундой краснел всё больше и больше._

_– Я приду, спасибо за приглашение, – ответил, наконец, Дерек, и встретился с блестящими глазами мальчишки._

Проснувшись, Дерек посмеялся тогда над своим сном. Сложно представить ситуацию, в которой Стилински пригласил бы его на семейный ужин, и ещё более нелепым казалась ситуация, в которой он это приглашение принял. 

Но на следующую ночь ему приснился ещё более бредовый сон.

_С неба медленно падали крупные хлопья снега. На улице было свежо и совсем не холодно. На небе не было видно ни луны, ни звёзд, но белые гирлянды, обвивающие растущие рядом с катком деревья, создавали приятное мягкое освещение._

_Дерек неуверенно стоял на коньках и боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не шлёпнуться на задницу. Мимо с огромной скоростью пролетали более уверенные конькобежцы. Дерек с изумлением увидел проехавших рядом Скотта и Эллисон, а за ними Джексона и Лидию._

_– Заждался? – весело спросили слева, и Дерек увидел рядом с собой раскрасневшегося Стилински. – Ты выглядишь на коньках не так уверено, как рядом со своей Камаро._

_— Это плохая идея, – отвечает Дерек и напряжённо хмурится._

_– Вовсе нет, – Стайлз подкатывается совсем близко и берет его за руку. – Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты не умеешь кататься. Мастер Стайлз не даст тебе упасть._

_Конечно же они упали всего через пару десятков метров. Сначала заваливается Дерек, а следом за ним, взмахнув свободной рукой, на него валится Стайлз._

_Лицо Стайлза в паре сантиметров от его, и Дерек не может удержаться и целует смеющегося мальчишку в нос._

Проснувшись в пол четвертого утра, Дерек выпивает три чашки кофе и не ложится спать ещё двое суток. 

Усталость берёт своё, и Дерек снова попадает в странный сон.

_– Кофе? – спрашивает Дерека мистер Стилински._

_– Спасибо._

_Дерек сидит на крыльце дома шерифа. В свитере холодно, но ему не хочется идти за курткой. Горячий кофе, который ему дал шериф, приятно покалывает озябшие пальцы._

_– Я и сам не всегда могу его понять, хоть и знаю семнадцать лет. Но в этот раз всё очевидно._

_Шериф, потрепав его на прощание по плечу, ушёл в дом. Дерек пил обжигающий кофе маленькими глоточками и смотрел на заснеженную улицу._

_Дверь тихонько скрипнула, открываясь, и крыльцо залил свет._

_– Прости, что вспылил._

_Стайлз топтался на пороге и смотрел исподлобья. В руках он теребил шарф._

_– Иди сюда._

_Стайлз обмотал шарф ему вокруг шеи, забрал из рук полупустую кружку и уселся на колени._

_– Я подумал, что ты хочешь от меня избавиться, – Стилински положил голову Дереку на плечо и вздохнул. – Нью-Йорк далеко. А я не хочу ближайшие четыре года провести вдали от тебя и папы. Каким бы их университеты не были перспективными._

_– Я понимаю. И не настаиваю. Просто хочу, чтобы у тебя были варианты. Чтобы у тебя был выбор._

_– Свой выбор я уже сделал._

Дерек тогда проснулся с горьким послевкусием разочарования и сожаления. Весь день его одолевали нерадостные мысли о выборе и прошлых ошибках. Вечером от открыл бутылку аконитовой настойки, и, если после этого ему что и снилось, он это, к своей радости, не помнит.

Зато следующего сна ему избежать не удалось.

_Дерек припарковал Камаро возле школы. Любимую кожанку приятно припекало весенним солнышком. Ученики лениво выбирались из здания школы, перешучиваясь и болтая, а того, кого Дерек ждал, не было видно._

_На парковке уже не осталось машин кроме голубого старенького джипа, а Стайлз так и не вышел. Наконец на крыльце показался медленно бредущий подросток, бубнящий себе поднос гадости о каком-то учителе. Он шёл, уткнувшись взглядом себе под ноги, и увидел Дерека, только пройдя половину пути до своей машины._

_Подпрыгнув, он крикнул что-то восторженное и понёсся прямо на Хейла, влетая в его объятия маленьким пушечным ядром._

_– Ты приехал, – выдохнул он и полез целоваться. – Я так соскучился._

_– Я тоже._

_– Ты всё уладил? Тебе больше не придётся уезжать?_

_– Всё в порядке. Можно приступать к строительству._

Проснувшись утром, Дерек впервые задумался о том, что это ненормально. То, что ему снится такое – не нормально. Но Дитон лишь посмеялся и посоветовал делать выводы. 

И если на Дитона он был просто зол, то, когда нечто похожее ему заявил Питер, Дерек едва успел себя остановить от повторного убийства дяди. 

Тем не менее ничего кроме аконитовой настойки эти сны не брало, как справиться с проклятием, если оно имело место быть, Дерек не знал, а втягивать в это волчат или Стилински Дерек был решительно не намерен. 

Дерек и раньше не был любителем алкоголя, но после четвёртого дня с аконитом в крови он понял, что в снах, в принципе, нет ничего настолько уж ужасного. Во всяком случае проблем от плохо слушающегося тела могло быть значительно больше. 

Сны не заставили себя долго ждать. 

_В этот раз Дерек стоял рядом с тем местом, где раньше был дом его семьи. Дом, унёсший столько жизней разом. Он смотрел на пустой фундамент, слушал тишину леса и ощущал, что сейчас что-то в нём ломается. Ломается, чтобы на этом месте появилось нечто новое, более светлое._

_Где-то вдалеке послышался шум. Через пару минут рядом с машиной Дерека припарковались джип Стайлза и порше Джексона._

_– Вы рано, – заметил Дерек._

_– Ничего, – легкомысленно заявил Стайлз, выгружая сумки из машины. – Строители ещё не скоро тут закончат, но мы уже не можем ждать. А потому объявляю пикник!_

_Быстро были организован костёр, расставлены стулья, накрыт стол, порезаны овощи и хлеб. Бойд серьёзно отнёсся к заданию приготовить шашлык и отвернулся от мяса только один раз, чтобы взять принесённую Эрикой колу. Лидия отвечала за музыкальное сопровождение посредством музыкальной системы порше, в то время как Джексон и Айзек собирали по округе хворост. Стайлз ловко руководил процессом, умудряясь при этом подпевать звучащим песням, пританцовывать и дегустировать всё, что доставалось на стол. Сам Дерек в подготовке не участвовал. Спрятавшись в тени сосны, он с непривычным умиротворением смотрел на свою стаю. В этот момент он впервые допустил мысль, что впереди ещё может быть что-то хорошее._

Проснулся Дерек в растрёпанных чувствах. Было грустно, но где-то внутри теплилась надежда, что ещё не всё потеряно. Днём он не смог удержаться и съездил в свой полуразрушенный дом. Это было отрезвляюще. Чернеющий скелет его прошлого никуда не делся. Он стоял, источая запах гари, и будто насильно заставлял окунуться в горькие воспоминания, затапливая чувством вины. 

Жизнь – это череда наших выборов. И Дерек раз за разом выбирает неправильно. Он ошибается снова и снова, а страдают при этом другие. Что ж, пора бы уже начать делать выводы. 

_– Ей, здесь, вообще-то, работают! – Айзек возник в дверном проёме, скрестив испачканные в бежевой краске руки на груди._

_– Не завидуй, – Стайлз показал ему язык и притянул Дерека обратно, целуя._

_Они валялись прямо на полу, перемазанные в побелке, и увлечённо целовались. Ремонт был в самом разгаре, всё принимали в нём активное участие, за исключением, пожалуй, только их. Но что Дерек мог поделать? Стайлз, забравшись на стремянку, белил потолок в будущей гостиной. Его футболка задралась, и прямо перед носом Дерека маячил соблазнительный плоский животик. Он не удержался и лизнул впадинку пупка. А потом сам не заметил, как увлёкся настолько, что Стайлз оказался на полу с пристроившимся между его ног Дереком._

_– Ладно, ребят, перерыв. Предлагаю взять сэндвичи и прогуляться до озера._

_– Лидия, я тебя люблю! – крикнул благодарный Стайлз девушке и добавил тише, заметив выгнутую бровь Хейла: – Но тебя я люблю больше._

Видеть Стайлза днём, не в своих снах, было странно и некомфортно. Он не часто видел стаю и Стилински за последние пару недель, но совсем не пересекаться не получалось. Стилински был таким же болтливым как обычно, но держался на расстоянии и смотрел настороженно, будто ожидая подвоха. Если учесть их общение раньше, то в этом не было ничего удивительного, он и в самом деле часто бывал груб с ним. Однако в душе зрел когнитивный диссонанс. Будто он проживает две жизни одновременно, ту, где они едва знакомы, и ту, где они более, чем близки. И он не знает, что из этого более реально, и чего ему хочется больше. 

Раньше у Дерека не возникало мысли, что Стайлз привлекательный. Дерек вообще никогда не рассматривал парней в этом ключе. Но сейчас, после этих выматывающих душу снов, он порой в последний момент останавливал себя, чтобы не притянуть расхаживающего по комнате мальчишку к себе на колени или не стереть пальцем крошки чипсов в уголке его губ. Но это не его право. Так может делать Дерек-из-сна, но не реальный Дерек. И он уже не может точно сказать, хорошо это или плохо. 

Следующий сон заставил его вспомнит, что он молодой мужчина, у которого уже очень давно никого не было.

_Комната погружена в полумрак. Неприятно щекочет ноздри запах недавно положенной краски, и остро пахнет чужим возбуждением. Стайлз перед ним полностью обнажён. Его лицо зарыто в простыни, но Дерек уверен, что его щёки пытают. Их пальцы переплетены, в то время как Дерек медленно двигается в нём. Непередаваемые ощущения. Губы сами тянутся к чужой шее, оставляют отметины. Стайлз стонет. Громко, протяжно, на выдохе. Это длится, кажется, вечность. Дерек держится из последних сил. Хочется никогда это не заканчивать. И как же хочется, наконец, кончить._

Дерек решает возникшую проблему в душе и потом весь день ходит в растрёпанных чувствах. Первым порывом было сходить вечером в бар и найти кого-нибудь, но чувство, что он предаёт этим свои отношения, убило весь настрой. Конечно, никаких отношений нет и в помине. Это всё его больная голова, неуместные фантазии и вообще бред, но с каждым днём отличить сны от реальности становится труднее и труднее. Порой и правда кажется, что у него есть отношения, новая семья, заново отстроенный дом и взаимопонимание в стае. А потом реальность накрывает с головой, и он захлёбывается в её безысходности. Дерек начинает думать, что ещё пара недель, и он вообще прекратит различать, где правда, а где нет. 

_– Дер, принеси, пожалуйста, попить!_

_Стайлз кричит ему из ванной, и Дерек послушно идёт на кухню._

_В ванной так жарко, будто Стайлз решил искупаться в кипятке. Он лежит, откинув голову на бортик и прикрыв глаза. Его большой живот немного выступает из воды, и на нём сверху лежит маленькая жёлтая уточка. Дерек не удерживается от смешка._

_– О, ты уже принёс, – встрепенулся тот и сел. Уточка съехала в воду. – Спасибо._

_– Не пора ли уже выходить? Дитон не советовал тебе долго принимать ванную._

_– Я не долго. Зато в воде ноги не тянет. И поясница не так болит, —он выдул стакан воды и протянул Дереку руку, чтобы тот помог ему подняться. – Потрёшь мне спинку?_

Утром Дерек не удержался и побился головой о спинку кровати. Он устал жить двумя жизнями. Серой, тусклой, однообразной реальной жизнью, наполненных сожалением и болью, и яркой, насыщенной жизнью там, во снах, где у него есть то, о чём он боится даже мечтать. Не будет ничего удивительного, если совсем скоро он не захочет просыпаться. С этим пора заканчивать. 

Дитон ответил на звонок после пятого гудка и сказал, что будет в городе только завтра к вечеру. Договорились встретиться в клинике в восемь. Дерек уже дошёл до ручки. Если в этот раз Дитон ничего не сделает, то ему же будет хуже. Дерек не уйдёт, пока тот не придумает, как с этим справиться. 

Утро началось не с кофе, а с прокушенной руки. От желанности и нереальности последнего сна хотелось скулить. 

_– Эта или эта? – Стайлз протягивает Дереку две фотографии, на которых совсем маленький мальчик в полосатом комбинезончике играет со своими ногами._

_– Они одинаковые._

_– В смысле?! – возмущается тот. – На первой он улыбается, зато на второй он очень сосредоточенно пытается укусить свою ножку._

_Дерек присмотрелся и всё равно не увидел кардинального отличия._

_– Давай повесим обе._

_Стайлз, задумавшись над этим предложением, посмотрел на стену, обклеенную уже не меньше, чем сотней фотографий._

_– Повесим первую. Хмуробровых фоток у нас хватает. Весь в папочку._

_Дерек тоже посмотрел на стену. Фотографии шли от самого верха. У потолка был Стайлз с внушительным животом, один, или с Дереком, или с кем-то из стаи. Потом шли фото малыша Дилана, от самого рождения и до четырёх месяцев, которые ему недавно исполнились. Вот Дилан тянется к погремушке, вот он лежит на животике, вот он у дедушки на руках. Любимые фотографии Дерека, это где Дилан спит у Стайлза под боком и где Дилан хватает возмущённого Джексона за нос. Стайлзу же больше всего нравится фото, где Скотт только что понял, что его обсикали. Дерек должен признать, фото и правда забавное._

_– Я люблю тебя, – вырывается у Дерека._

_Стайлз оборачивается к нему с мягкой улыбкой._

_– Я тебя тоже. Очень-очень._

Дерек шатался всё утро по лофту смурнее тучи. Он пытался отвлечь себя чтением или фильмом, но не может сконцентрироваться и десяти минут. В конце концов, устав носиться раненым зверем по своей клетке, он накинул куртку, собираясь сходить прогуляться до магазина и купить чего-нибудь поесть.

В дверь постучали. 

Дерек подхватил со стола ключи и кредитку и подошёл к двери. Замер, прислушиваясь. За дверью слышалось чужое быстрое дыхание. О, чёрт. 

За дверью и правда стоял Стайлз, в шапке с бомбошкой, смущённый и не смотрящий в глаза.

– Стайлз?

– Привет, – он неловко улыбнулся. – С Рождеством, – поздравил он, когда понял, что Дерек ничего говорить не собирается. – Я, эм, подумал, что тебе может быть скучно проводить праздник в одиночестве, и, может, ты придёшь к нам с папой на ужин сегодня в семь? 

Дерека будто ударили под дых. Он спит? Или это галлюцинация? Почему он, чёрт подери, слышит то, что слышит?! Это уже с ним было. Вся эта ситуация, всё это он уже пережил. Тогда, в свой первый раз. Первый раз, когда ему приснилась эта ужасная… ужасно притягательная, чужая жизнь. И где-то внутри, где-то очень-очень глубоко поднял голову червячок надежды. Надежды на то, что у него может быть то, что было у Дерека-из-сна. То, о чём реальный Дерек заставляет себя даже не мечтать. Может быть и у него есть шанс на семью? Достоин ли он того, чтобы ему доверился кто-то снова? Или он сломает ещё одну жизнь?

Перед глазами встала фотография из последнего сна. Малыш лежит у Дерека на руке, схватив его обеими ручками за указательный палец, и довольно улыбается. 

Дерек посмотрел на смущённого Стайлза, шарящего взглядом где-то у него за спиной. 

– Я приду, спасибо за приглашение, – слова вырвались сами, будто против воли. 

Стайлз расцвёл, улыбнулся ему и посмотрел в глаза. И Дерек понял, что не мог ответить что-то другое. Возможно, он сделал, наконец, свой правильный выбор.


End file.
